1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to dietary supplements comprising extracts of He Shou Wu, parasitic loranthus and green tea, or derivatives of the extracts thereof, and to methods of using these dietary supplements to promote weight loss, both in humans and animals.
2. Reference to Related Art
The science of obesity and Type II diabetes involve highly complex systems in human physiology. Both diseases may be approaching epidemic status in the United States. The increased incidence of these conditions has been attributed to diets characterized by high fat intake and repeated ingestion of refined foods and sugars, coupled with low fiber and vegetable intake. Excess amounts of carbohydrate and protein can convert to fatty acids.
Fatty acids are saturated aliphatic monocarboxylic acids that naturally occur in the form of esters in fats, waxes, and essential oils and are stored in the body as triacylglycerols. Triacylglycerols form unstable micelles that coalesce within adipocytes forming a lipid that is stored as a reserve source of energy. The synthesis of fatty acids in humans primarily occurs in the liver and lactating mammary glands, as well as adipose tissue and the kidney.
The first step in fatty acid synthesis is the conversion of acetyl-CoA to malonyl-CoA. This conversion of acetyl-CoA to malonyl-CoA is mediated by an enzyme known as acetyl-CoA carboxylase (ACC). The synthesis of fatty acids from acetyl-CoA and malonyl-CoA is carried out by the enzymatic process of fatty acid synthase (FAS).
The active enzyme of FAS is a dimer of identical subunits. FAS does, however, have multiple enzymatic functions carrying out a variety of reactions in fatty acid synthesis. Some regulators of FAS include insulin and glucose, both of which stimulate the action of FAS. The inverse is true of glucagon and starvation whereby the enzymes actions are inhibited. Glucagon and epinephrine lead to an inhibition of ACC thus inhibiting fatty acid synthesis. Long chain fatty acids also inhibit FAS.
The primary fatty acid synthesized by FAS is palmitate. Thereafter, palmitate is released from the enzyme and can then undergo separate elongation and/or unsaturation to yield other fatty acid molecules. If FAS is inhibited, the body cannot form fatty acids for storage, hence fat accumulation is inhibited. When this occurs, other physiology is altered as well. Aside from fatty acid synthesis, FAS exerts numerous indirect properties particularly on hypothalamic neurons having a great deal of impact on satiety systems.
Studies on FAS inhibitors show increases in neuropeptide mRNA, but the exact mechanism is unknown. This action is similar to the action of leptin, both increase malonyl-CoA levels, however with leptin a “resistance” is built up. The end result of FAS inhibition appears to be a significant reduction in feeding behavior through the modulation of various hypothalamic neuronal pathways.
A few FAS inhibitors have been reported in previous studies as a therapeutic treatment of obesity. One is cerulenin, an unstable and toxic compound from microbes (Omura, 1976), and the other is C75, a synthetic derivative of cerulenin apparently void of toxicity (Kuhajda et al., 2000). A few trials have also looked at FAS as a therapy to induce weight reduction with success. For example, T. Loftus et al. (2000) reported that the treatment of mice with FAS inhibitors led to inhibition of feeding and dramatic weight loss. Therefore, FAS may play an important role in the regulation of feeding and may be a potential target for the treatment of adiposity through dual, yet synergistic mechanisms.
He Shou Wu (see also, Tuber Fleeceflower, Polygonum multiflorum or Polygoacetophenoside) is an herb used in Chinese medicine, and is produced in all parts of China. More specifically, He Shou Wu is the root of polygonum multiflorum Thunb (pharmaceutical name Radix Polygoni Multiflori). The related plant is called ye jiao teng, which literally means “vines that tangle at night”. He Shou Wu is harvested during fall and winter after the leaves of the plant become wilted.
In harvesting, the plant root tuber is dug up, washed clean, sliced and dried. This basic cleaning and drying process yields “unprepared” fleeceflower root. The unprepared fleeceflower root, mixed with black soybean milk, may be steamed and dried alternately and repeatedly until the root becomes black, and a “prepared” fleeceflower root is obtained. The prepared root is bitter, sweet and astringent in flavor, slightly warming in property, acting on the liver and kidney channels. As such, the prepared root may have the effect of replenishing the vital essence and blood, curing malaria, clearing away toxins, moistening the intestines and relieving constipation.
He Shou Wu is found in formulas and tonics. It has recently been popularized by its aid in re-growing hair, keeping hair from turning grey prematurely, and keeping it healthy. This is due to the herb's ability to nourish and replenish blood and nourish the kidneys that in turn promotes healthy growth of hair. Other traditional uses include use against hair loss, dizziness, blurred vision, spermatorrhea, deficiency of vital essence, deficiency of blood, lassitude of the loins and legs, deficiency of the liver-yin and kidney-yin accompanied with hyperactivity of the liver-yang with manifestations of dizziness, blurred vision and numbness of the extremities, chronic malaria due to deficiency of both Qi and blood, sores, swelling, scrofula, constipation due to deficiency of the blood and dryness of the bowels.
Green tea is a compound known for its effect on body weight and as a therapeutic target for adiposity. However, the vast majority of research on green tea focuses on a compound known as EGCG. Dulloo et al. have studied the effects of green tea and shown it to both increase energy expenditure and lead to a decrease in weight circumference. Additionally, green tea is known to have a host of other benefits. Never before has green tea been looked at in respect to having FAS inhibitory properties, nor effects on satiety.
In a recent study, Tian et al. found that Tuber Fleeceflower (Polygonum multiflorum) (see also, He Shou Wu or Polygoacetophenoside), green tea (see also, Camellia sinensis or Epigallocatechin gallate (EGCG)) and parasitic loranthus (Loranthus parasiticus) were shown to have a significant FAS inhibiting effects similar to the C75 FAS inhibitor. See Tian W X, et al., Weight reduction by Chinese medicinal herbs may be related to inhibition of fatty acid synthase. Life Sci 2004; 74: 2389-99 (2004). In Tian, reversible inhibition and irreversible inhibition was assessed on FAS by ethanol and water extracts of various Chinese herbs. Of the numerous herbs that were screened in the process, these three herbs seemed to stand out with great potential, all showing at or near 100% inhibition of the fat storing enzyme.
In addition to Tian, Chinese Publ. No. CN1088053 disclosed a life-prolonging health tea that includes a mix of prepared Polygonum multiflorum with black tea, green tea or scented tea in certain proportions. The tea is described as having an effect on insomnia, blood deficiency, constipation and other diseases.
Chinese Publ. No. CN1108066 disclosed a health-care beverage for prevention against x-rays. The drink includes green tea filtrate, filtrate of polygonum multiflorum and other ingredients and is described as having an effect on relieving mental uneasiness and resolving phlegm.
Chinese Publ. No. CN1370589 disclosed a sobering-up toxin-eliminating tea and its preparation. Specifically the tea is disclosed as including green tea, mint, galangal fruit, parasitic loranthus, clove, licorice and other ingredients and is described as functioning to detoxify the user.
Chinese Publ. No. CN1398527 disclosed a golden transparent medicated preserved egg and its preservation process that includes fleeceflower root and parasitic loranthus.
Chinese Publ. No. CN1575809 disclosed an antilipemic Chinese herbal medicine that includes 20-30% raw fleeceflower, 10-20% prepared fleeceflower, 10-20% parasitic loranthus and other ingredients.
Chinese Publ. No. CN1608523 disclosed the production process of fleeceflower root tea beverage that includes 3-4% green tea, 0.4-0.6% fleeceflower root and other ingredients.
Finally, International Publication No. WO 2004/002503 to Clavey disclosed compositions and methods for treating gynaecological disorder.